Episode 107: His Visit: Day Six
|writer=Nichole Beattie|director=Jeremy Podeswa|next="His Visit: Day Seven"}} Linc faces a challenge at his company; Barry puts Ramon in charge of a new project at the Snug Harbor Motel; Dr. Smith examines Palaka's wrist; Kai helps Butchie get back into the game. Synopsis Beach: Butchie is catching an early morning surf, but he can't seem to get it together -- he tries some aerials, but keeps missing them. Kai is watching from the sand; she gets up and walks away. Butchie gets out of the water, frustrated. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass is still sleeping, as John sits on the edge of her bed. He tells her, "I'm going to be with my father today. My father has more big and huge for me." He seems troubled. Motel, Butchie's room: Dwayne tells Butchie that his website, YostClan.com, has had an upsurge in hits since Shaun's miraculous recovery. He thinks they should talk to Shaun about setting up his own site. Butchie agrees to introduce Dwayne to Shaun. Jane's house: Kai visits a friend, Jane, who's been holding on to Butchie's old surfboards. Kai says it's time to give them back. Hotel, conference room: Linc is holding a meeting with the Stinkweed staff, including his friend and business partner, Jake Ferris. Linc's in a bad mood, and he's taking it out on everybody -- especially the guy in charge of their e-commerce division, who Linc dismissively calls "Wonder Boy". Jake urges Linc to keep it together, but Linc rants at Wonder Boy, ending his speech by pulling down his pants and mooning him. Linc informs the team that he'll be spending the rest of the day at Imperial Beach. When Linc leaves, Jake asks Wonder Boy what room "she" is in. Naval Listening Array: John stands and stares at the Naval antenna array that he's visited before. Yost Boards: Cissy is at the store when Palaka comes in, sweaty and shaky. He just got a tattoo from the ink shop down the street -- a salamander, as a tribute to Freddy. But the needle must have been infected, because Palaka falls to his knees, unable to stand. Mark Lewinsky, the attorney for Mercy Hospital, arrives as Cissy tries to deal with the man gasping on her floor. Lewinsky has papers that he wants Cissy to sign, absolving the hospital from responsibility in Dr. Smith's premature diagnosis. Cissy notices that Lewinsky doesn't seem to care that there's a sick man in the room, and she tells him that she's getting a bad feeling about him. She takes the papers, and says she'll show it to her lawyer, Meyer. Hotel, Tina's room: Jake knocks on Tina's door, and tells her that he's a friend of Linc's. Linc's having "some sort of midlife crisis", and he needs her help. Yost Boards: Butchie and Dwayne show up at the shop, and find that Cissy has left with Palaka. Butchie finds Shaun sitting around back, smoking a joint. Butchie tells his son to put the weed away, and talk to Dwayne about his website. Shaun doesn't feel like it, and says that Dwayne looks like a tool -- earning him a smack on the back of the head from Butchie. They argue, and Butchie takes off, a little ashamed of the way he's been raising his son. He tells Dwayne they'll have to try again later. Hotel, Linc's room: Tina finds Linc, and tells him, "A really good friend of yours wants to pay me to ruin your life." Naval Listening Array: John is still staring at the antennas. Snug Harbor Motel, Freddy's room: Cissy has brought Palaka to the Snug Harbor Motel. Freddy watches Palaka lie on the bed and shake; Freddy tries to act like he doesn't care. Barry brings Dr. Smith to see Palaka. Smith does a quick examination, then goes out to get some supplies. Barry fusses over the patient. Bill's house: Shaun visits Bill, upset about his encounter with his dad. He tells Bill that he wishes Zippy hadn't kissed him and brought him back to life, then bursts into tears. Beach & Beans: Cissy is sitting with Jerri as Meyer arrives. She shows him the paper from the hospital. He says that the papers absolve the hospital of wrongdoing, but leaves Dr. Smith open for prosecution. Cissy tells Meyer to make sure nothing happens to the doctor. Motel, Freddy's room: Pretending not to be anxious, Freddy snaps at Barry. Alone, he tells Palaka, "Don't you fucking die." Hotel, Tina's room: Jake records a conversation with Tina that he can play for the Stinkweed investors, in order to discredit Linc. As requested, Tina tells Jake about her profession, and her connection to both Shaun and Linc. At the end of the conversation, Jake asks if Tina has ever done drugs with Linc. "Are you asking me to fib?" Tina asks. Jake responds, "Are you asking me to write you another check?" Motel, Freddy's room: Dr. Smith sets up an IV for Palaka. Barry brings in buckets of ice, and Smith tells him to fill the bathtub. Naval Listening Array: John is still staring at the array. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass is still staring at her footage, waiting for something to jump out at her. Motel: Barry returns to Freddy's room with a tray filled with small cups of orange juice; he's enjoying playing nurse. Butchie returns home, feeling bad from his encounter with Shaun. He barrels into his room -- and pulls the heroin out of his pocket that he just scored. He tosses the heroin onto the table, and then sits down and looks at it. Kai arrives, and Butchie lets her in. When she sees the heroin, he shrugs. "I copped, I didn't use," he explains. "I didn't want to use. I think it's off me." She takes his hand. In Freddy's room, Smith has Palaka sitting in the ice-filled bathtub, waiting for the antibiotics to kick in. Smith admits that he's not sure whether he's doing the right thing, or just trying to avoid going back to the hospital where he was humiliated. Cissy arrives at the motel, looking for Meyer, and Barry points out to her that the workmen are about to pour the concrete for the shuffleboard court. Bill's house: Bill tries to call Butchie, but gets his voice mail. He leaves the message that Shaun is there. He sits down with Shaun and tries to comfort him. Motel: Cissy sees Butchie and Kai coming out of Butchie's room. She's got some nasty cracks for them, but she's amazed when she sees what Kai has brought Butchie -- it's his old surfboards, which she hid at Jane's house before he could sell them. Butchie smiles at the boards, with pride and hope. He gets the message from Bill, and asks Kai to drive him to Bill's house. Suddenly, Freddy bursts from his room, carrying the practically-naked Palaka in his arms like a baby. Smith follows, trying to bring Palaka back to the tub. Freddy wants to bring Palaka to the hospital so the "regular doctors" can treat him. They each grab Palaka; he jokes that they should snap him and make a wish. Bill's house: Bill walks upstairs so that Butchie can talk to Shaun privately. Butchie apologizes, in his own way, and asks Shaun to smack him on the back of his head. Shaun reaches out and gently strokes the back of Butchie's head, a tender bonding moment. Butchie admits that he's been thinking about competing again. He asks if Shaun wants to get wet; they leave together. Imperial Beach Pier: Linc and Jake walk on the pier and talk. Jake says that the money people at Stinkweed want to force Linc out. He plays Linc some of the recording that he made with Tina. But Linc has a recording too -- Tina was also taping the conversation, including the part where Jake offered her money to lie. Linc says that he'll allow the company to buy him out, for $65 million -- almost twice what Jake was offering. Jake agrees, and Linc hands over the tape. He walks down the pier and greets Tina, offering her a million dollars to hold his hand. She does. Naval Listening Array: John looks down at his clothes; he suddenly has his wetsuit on. He looks surprised. Hotel, Cass' room: Still staring at the footage, Cass seems to have made a breakthrough at last. She turns up the sound, listening to the drum circle. She smiles. Yosts' house: Cissy is at the sink, looking out the window -- and she sees John standing in the yard again. "Hey, Captain Kirk!" she calls, giving him a thumbs-up. "You were right about being more miserable." He returns the gesture. Bill's house: Alone, Bill reads to himself from a book on dealing with grief. John appears behind him, watching him silently. Motel: Palaka is out of the woods; he's recovering on his bed, reading a magazine. The concrete has been poured, and Barry, Ramon and Meyer draw their initials in the cement. Meyer draws a circle with lines, resembling a common stick figure without arms, under his initials -- but when Ramon asks what it is, he admits he doesn't know. This is the same icon John has been drawing with his feet in the sand, most notably during John's cookout speech. Ramon blows a trumpet to celebrate; John appears behind him, imitating him. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass has had a real breakthrough; she stares at the footage with tears in her eyes. She stands up, and finds John standing right behind her; he's soaking wet. She hugs him like a child, grinning and burying her face in his chest. He looks downcast, and says, "Shaun will soon be gone." Cass is troubled by this announcement. We still hear the drum circle music through the next scene... Pier: Tina and Linc are standing on the pier together, looking at the sea. Butchie and Shaun are walking across the sand together, heading for the waves. John walks out from under the pier with his own board; he joins them. Linc sighs, "The big money's staying in escrow, for whoever can tell me what the fuck is going on." Dwayne is on the beach, and watches Butchie, Shaun and John walk into the water together, framed against the sunset. Tally Profanity A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. *"Fucking": 27 *"Fuck": 11 *"What the fuck": 3 *"Ass-fucking": 2 *"Asshole": 2 *"Balls": 2 *"Boner": 2 *"Fucked up": 2 *"Go fuck yourself": 2 *"Piss": 2 *"Pissed off": 2 *"Shit": 2 *"Ass": 1 *"Bitchfest": 1 *"Buttplug": 1 *"Cocksucker": 1 *"Dick": 1 *"Dipshit": 1 *"Douchebag": 1 *"Flip the bird": 1 *"Fuck you": 1 *"Fucker": 1 *"Fuckface": 1 *"Fuckhead": 1 *"Fuck-up": 1 *"God damn": 1 *"Homo": 1 *"No shit": 1 *"Pisspot": 1 *"Smartass": 1 *"Tool": 1 *"Whore": 1 John's catchphrases *"Getting dusted won't be a problem": 1 time *"My father has more big and huge for me": 1 *"Shaun will soon be gone": 1 *"The internet is big": 1 Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Note: Although credited, Bruce Greenwood did not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass *Chandra West : Tina Blake *Paula Malcomson : Jerri *Stephen Tobolowsky : Mark Lewinsky *Mark-Paul Gosselaar : Jake Ferris *Nicki Aycox : Jane Co-starring *Natalia Brown *Carol Craven *Matthew Maher : Dwayne *Ted Mann : Beach rentals attendant *Stacy Ransom : Stinkweed employee *Zack Whedon : Wonder Boy Transcript *Transcript of episode 107 Theories * Towards the end of the episode, the doctor says (and this is a paraphrase) "It was a dirty needle that got your friend like this, not a broken wrist". Perhaps there is a possible connection to Butchie (dirty needle= heroin) and the incident between him and Cissy when he was 13 (masturbation with his hand). It is possible the former of the two things is the overlining reason Butchie is the way he is now. 7/23 User:24.187.10.55 23 July 2007 * When Meyer Dickstein is putting his initials "M.D." into the wet cement, he states, "M.D.-- it's not like I'm a Medical Doctor or anything". I believe this is Milch telling the audience that they shouldnt necessarily think that J.F.C. correlates to Jesus Christ. 7/23 User:24.187.10.55 23 July 2007 * Question: is there significance to John appearig in Butchie's old wetsuit that bears the name "The beast?" It seems clear that some people have no problem seeing John when others can't. Is this John's will? -- User:67.84.60.159 24 July 2007 ::How can you tell it is Butchie's old websuit? Where do you see the name "The Beast" on it? — Greg (talk) 16:33, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::There's something chalked on his left shoulder as the camera angles up at him looking out on the surf. I couldn't read it. Interesting that "the beast" is a nickname for the devil. - Scott * Could John's intention with Cass be that he wants her to document all of this? Are things going to blow up so big (in a positive way) that she is needed to fall into this important role? But is she losing her mind in the process, or just having a necessary brain warp? Bgkarma 04:22, 25 July 2007 (UTC) * I think what John is talking about is already in Cass' camera. I watched again today and, clearly, Cass had some sort of epiphany about what she had captured there, just before John showed up and told here that Shaun would be gone soon. — Greg (talk) 05:10, 25 July 2007 (UTC) 107 __NOEDITSECTION__